The invention relates to a multistage oil separator, particularly for use in compressors in cryotechnology.
In a cryo pump, helium will be condensed by a compressor to about 20-25 bar and, by subsequent expansion down to a pressure between about 1 and 8 bar, the helium will be cooled. For this purpose, the helium must have a high degree of purity. Condensation is typically performed by use of oil-sealed scroll compressors wherein parts of the oil will enter the helium. To avoid condensation or solidification, as much oil as technically feasible has to be separated.
To this end, use has been made heretofore of oil separators wherein oil is passed through one or a plurality of filter units.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved oil separator.